Sarcasm the Hedgehog
This page is for Sarcasm the hedgehog, one of Dio's characters. Appearance Sarcasm is an immortal hedgehog that is a grey color. He usualy wears a blue jacket and green shoes. He stands at about 5'4 and weighs in at 99 pounds. Sarcasm's appearance changes drastically as he powers up to his stronger forms. In super form, he becomes yellow. In dark form, he becomes black. In hyper form, be becomes white. In chaos form, he becomes blue. And last, in Karmic form, he turns purple. Personality Sarcasm is very laid-back and enjoys making jokes rather than fighting others. But when a fight breaks out, he is NOT 1 to go easy on. He's skilled in a lot of stuff and can EASILY overpower most beings. History Sarcasm is a hedgehog that was created by Chaos in order to help maintain order on Mobius. Sarcasm was made into the aspect of karma. Using his powers for good, he works as Chaos's right hand hedgehog for almost all tasks that deal with mobians. Sarcasm was last seen relaxing in the shade of a city. Powers Sarcasm is EXTREMELY POWERFUL! (Just look at his forms) He has the following powers: Omnikinesis (Limited to the main 8 elements) (Fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light, and dark) Karmakinesis (Sarcasm can manipulate karma to his advantage) Chronokinesis (Sarcasm can manipulate time to his advantage) Hallucikinesis (Sarcasm can create illusions to distract his foes) Physikinesis (Sarcasm has the power to manipulate physics to his advantage) Reality Warping (As the avatar for the godlike being known as Karma, Sarcasm can change reality) Teleportation (As most characters can, Sarcasm can teleport) 4th Wall Awareness/Manipulation (Sarcasm can break the 4th wall if he wants to and no one can stop him from doing it) Forms Base Super (A times 2 increase) Dark (A times 4 increase) Super 2 (A times 8 increase) Dark 2 (A times 16 increase) Hyper (A times 32 increase) Super 3 (A times 64 increase) Dark 3 (A times 128 increase) Hyper 2 (A times 256 increase) Chaos (A times 500 increase) Super 4 (A times 1,500 increase) Dark 4 (A times 3,000 increase) Hyper 3 (A times 5,000 increase) Chaos 2 (A times 10,000 increase) Super 5 (A times 20,000 increase) Dark 5 (A times 50,000 increase) Hyper 4 (A times 80,000 increase) Chaos 3 (A times 100,000 increase) Karmic (A times 150,000 increase) Super Karmic (A times 200,000 increase) Dark Karmic (A times 250,000 increase) Super Karmic 2 (A times 500,000 increase) Dark Karmic 2 (A times 750,000 increase) Hyper Karmic (A times 1,000,000 increase) Super Karmic 3 (Times 1,500,000) Dark Karmic 3 (Times 2,000,000) Hyper Karmic 2 (Times 5,000,000) Chaos Karmic (Times 10,000,000) Super Karmic 4 (Times 25,000,000) Dark Karmic 4 (Times 50,000,000) Hyper Karmic 3 (Times 100,000,000) Chaos Karmic 2 (Times 250,000,000) Super Karmic 5 (Times 500,000,000) Dark Karmic 5 (Times 750,000,000) Hyper Karmic 4 (Times 1,000,000,000) (1 billion) Chaos Karmic 3 (Times 10,000,000,000) (10 billion) Super Dark (Times 500) Super Dark Hyper (Times 50,000) Super Dark Hyper 2 (Times 50,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 3 (Times 500,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 4 (Times 50,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 5 (Times 500,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos (Times 1,000,000,000,000) (1 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 2 (Times 10,000,000,000,000) (10 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 3 (Times 50,000,000,000,000) (50 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 4 (Times 100,000,000,000,000) (100 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 5 (Times 500,000,000,000,000) (500 trillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic (Times 250,000,000,000,000,000) (250 quadrillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 2 (Times 500,000,000,000,000,000,000) (500 quindrillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 3 (Times 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (750 sextillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 4 (Times 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (10 octillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 5 (Times 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) (500 nonatillion) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God (Times 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999) (999 decatillion, 999 nonatillion, 999 octillion, 999 septillion, 999 sextillion, 999 quintillion, 999 quadrillion, 999 trillion, 999 billion, 999 million, 999 thousand, 999) Trivia 1.Sarcasm is an obvious homage to Sans from Undertale. 2.Sarcasm's name was originally going to be Karma. 3.Sarcasm is 1 of the few characters that can break the 4th wall with relative ease. 4.Sarcasm actually MAY be stronger than Vuxo due to his crazy power and Karmakinesis. Category:Characters Category:Boy Category:Hedgehog Category:Heros Category:Godlike Beings Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetic Category:Geokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Omnikinetics Category:Chronokinetics Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Immortals